


didn't anyone ever tell you it's okay to shine?

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, its soft i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: misty is still on her way to healing, the path riddled with bumps and bruises along the way.





	didn't anyone ever tell you it's okay to shine?

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of continuation of my previous hurt/comfort fic, and a gift for the anon who requested the foxxay "can you hold my hand?" prompt.

If only Fiona could see Cordelia now.

 

Like a version of Martha Stewart reincarnate, Cordelia had somehow managed to gracefully pull off an elaborate dinner for Misty, complete with tea lights dotting the path along the greenhouse up to the makeshift dinner table. Cordelia wasn’t going to compete on Chopped anytime soon, but she knew her way around the kitchen; she’d made Misty’s favorite linguine with red sauce and a salad that came straight from the garden outside. The first few weeks after their mutual emotional declarations of love called for quiet, fleeting moments of peace whenever the two of them could find the time to do so. In case the world ended again, at least they had each other.

 

Smiling at her handiwork and the effort she put into the romanticism, she called for Misty to come see what she’d been working on all afternoon. Misty had accepted the quiet plea for her to stay out of Cordelia’s hair until she perfected the finishing touches, hating the two hour time window in which she did nothing but miss the way Cordelia looked at her. And the way she smiled. And the way she made everyone else in the room seem irrelevant and trivial in comparison.

 

The second Misty’s feet hit the top step and carried her down the stairs, rushing like she hadn’t spent all morning in bed with her, Cordelia’s chest constricted with unhinged emotion that she thinks could start wars if it meant having Misty’s hand to hold at the end of the day. A cheeky smile snapped Cordelia out of it, and she elegantly offered her arm for Misty to wrap a palm around, walking her to the outdoor seating area. Her efforts paid off when Misty made a small gasping noise and rushed ahead of her to study the small lights and fawn over their dinner like a child being presented a pony on Christmas morning.

 

Cordelia’s heart swelled when Misty swore up and down that it was the best meal anyone’s ever made for her, which doesn’t make a lot of sense because Stevie made her breakfast one time but, _well_ \- she’ll take it. Stevie didn’t get to take Misty to bed after this. _How unfortunate for her_.

 

Wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin, Misty’s eyes twinkled as she commented how thoughtful Cordelia was; how much she loved having someone dote on her like this. Misty’s fingers danced along the length of her forearm, that soft smile once again catching Cordelia off guard, and all she could manage to do was reply with as much conviction she could muster, “You’re worth all the moments in my day.”

 

Misty huffed out a small laugh and replied, “Except when you fall asleep on my chest listenin’ to my stories about my gators.” Cordelia laughed, the noise music to Misty’s ears, “I can only listen to the same story about 50 times before I’m lulled to sleep by your _riveting_ tales.” Misty cocked her head to the side and smiled before answering, “Guess we'll just have to come up with new tales, then.”

 

“I think I’d like that.”

 

Shooing Cordelia away when she went to reach for the empty plates, Misty cleared the table and came back moments later, sliding into Cordelia’s lap. Arms wrapped around her neck, she nuzzled her nose into the space behind Cordelia’s ear and inhaled, sighing happily like the two of them hadn’t literally seen the end of the world. This type of intimacy had Cordelia closing her eyes to relish in the moment, never having met someone that could simultaneously make her feel the strongest and the weakest she’s ever been. She knows that if someone asked her what her biggest strengths and weaknesses are, her one and only answer would be the way Misty reaches for her late at night, half asleep and so, _so_ soft in the way she yearns for Cordelia’s body to mold into hers like they were made to be.

 

Her eyes snapped open when Misty started rolling her hips slowly, shyly against Cordelia’s hipbone. _Oh._  Cordelia’s hands unconsciously began tracing the curve of her torso down to juncture between Misty’s hip and thigh, one of her favorite places to tease her fingers. Steady hands began encouraging the motion, and when Misty’s teeth found the pliant skin of her earlobe and _bit down_ , well- Cordelia almost lost it without even having being touched herself.

 

“M-Misty,” Cordelia keened, “Can we take this upstairs? I don’t want dirt in places there shouldn’t be.”

 

A soft chuckle made Cordelia squeeze her eyes shut again. “And to think I was gonna give our plants a neat lil’ show tonight.” She lumbered out of Cordelia’s embrace, smoothing her skirt down and fixing her hair, embarrassed in the way Cordelia’s eyes are fixated on her, unwavering in their adoration. No one had ever glanced at Misty with such emotion behind their eyes; let alone given her the time of day, and now that someone does, it’s hard for her to know what to do. Thankfully, Cordelia merely stood up, smoothed down her own blouse, and held out her hand for Misty to grasp.

 

They raced past the living room like two teenagers who couldn’t wait, barely making out a hello to Zoe and Queenie who were in the middle of another Netflix binge. When they finally made it past their bedroom door, Misty made her way to the bed while Cordelia had to lean against the doorframe to catch her breath. “You know, you’ve really changed me, Misty Day.”

 

“And how’s that, Miss Cordelia?” The way she shifted on the bed made Cordelia’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Because I would do anything for my girls, but if one of them needed me this very instant I might have to absolve this entire coven and tell them to fuck off and find a new leader.”

 

Misty dissolved into laughter, “Language, Delia.” Rolling off the bed, she stood up and  met Cordelia’s open arms. When her hands found Cordelia’s waist, she pulled her towards the bed, walking backwards until they fell into it. “Now ya don’t mean _that_. They need you, you’re a great leader.” Cordelia nipped at her jaw. “Am I?” Misty palmed one of her breasts; through all that fabric it still made Cordelia buck down against her thigh. “Yeah, it really turns me on when you’re in Supreme mode.”

 

Cordelia lifted her head and looked into Misty’s eyes. Pausing for a moment, she realized that her guardian angel must have made a deal with the devil to be giving her such a gift as this. Shaking her head and chuckling softly, her hands tangled into Misty’s hair and pulled their mouths together. Misty managed to pull away before asking, “Delia? I gotta ask you something.”

 

“Hm?” She raised her mouth from its position against Misty’s throat, which constricted when Cordelia gazed down at her. “Never mind, it’s not important right now.”

 

She nodded and slowly pulled them up into a position where she could aid Misty in pulling off blouses, skirts, and rings. When they were finally, blissfully naked, Cordelia hovered over Misty; who grabbed her hand and pressed her palm atop her heart. “You feel that, Delia? It beats for you.”

 

Breathing out steadily through her nose, Cordelia almost felt like crying the second before Misty quickly flipped her over without warning. Pressing one final open mouthed kiss to Cordelia’s lips, she made her way down her body with practiced ease, a sailor guiding her ship home.

 

Soft lips and fingers teased and tortured Cordelia, bringing her to the edge until she was begging, crying out for Misty to _please, don’t stop._

 

After sliding her fingers inside Cordelia a few times Misty pulled them out and slid them in her mouth. She hummed, laughing at Cordelia’s strangled moan. “I wish I could keep you here like this forever, Delia. You look so beautiful.” Taking a deep breath before replying, Cordelia sighed out, “You can have me here as long as you want me.”

 

Shifting her gaze back down Cordelia’s body, Misty smiled and answered, “That’s good. That’s really good.” Her fingers were once again home inside Cordelia; who saw bright bursts of stars behind her eyelids at the now more frenzied movement. This time, Misty didn’t waste any time bringing her to the edge, Cordelia almost near tears for the second time as she leaned over to capture a nipple between her teeth and lightly bite down. Cordelia shattered underneath her; stuttering out her name, hips uncontrollably lifting up to meet the incessant pressure inside her. When they slowed, Misty quietly slipped her fingers out of her, thighs still shaking as she quivered and cried out at the loss of contact.

 

Chest heaving, Cordelia pawed at Misty’s upper arms until she collapsed on top of her chest, hearts beating in near synchrony.

 

Misty’s lips were busy finding the softest curves of Cordelia’s neck when she subconsciously began rolling her hips atop Cordelia’s thigh for the second time that evening. Cordelia, feeling the motion, tapped her forearm and spoke as evenly as she could. “Lie back, I wanna use my mouth on you.”

 

Misty shook her head slowly, a palm gripping and releasing steadily against Cordelia’s shoulder. “M’already so close, Delia.” She gasped when Cordelia relented, a thumb and pointer finger rolling a nipple between them. “ _Fu_ -ck .” Cordelia stiffened her thigh to push Misty a little closer towards the edge. She began picking up the pace, moaning and gasping until she froze in place, the orgasm spreading through her so forcefully that she could do nothing more than ride out the mind numbing pleasure on top of Cordelia’s thigh.

 

Shakingly, she heaved out a laugh and once again collapsed on Cordelia’s chest, threading their fingers together in an act of intimacy that made her heart warm. Basking in the afterglow for a few moments and enjoying the way Cordelia was humming softly in her ear, she nearly chickened out of what she wanted to say.

 

Working herself up to it, she began slowly, “Delia?” Cordelia, still content underneath her, hummed her response. “I was just wondering, and you don’t have to answer, it’s not that important but-“ she sighed before continuing, “I guess it’s not even my business and this isn’t me being unthankful for ya makin’ me dinner and all but I’m just wondering really,” Cordelia cut her rambling off. “Misty, look at me.” She raised a hand to her chin and gently turned it towards her so that they could look at each other. “You can ask me anything.”

 

“ _Okay,"_ she resigned, not able to look Cordelia in the eyes just yet. “It’s just- is there a reason you haven’t taken me out somewhere in public for a date? I mean I know I’m a little kooky and my clothes aren’t fancy like Madison’s and I do some weird shit sometimes but I dunno, are you ashamed of me? It’s okay if you are. Just tell me. I can handle it.”

 

Cordelia reeled underneath her and pulled away from Misty’s embrace too quickly, before realizing the hurt that flashed behind her eyes. “No, no.” She grabbed Misty’s wrists and pressed a kiss over each knuckle. Her eyes watered with tears and she mentally berated herself for ever giving Misty cause to feel this way.

 

Kicking herself mentally, she approached her response with calculated emotion, “That’s not the case, Misty. I want absolutely nothing more than to present you to the world and scream from rooftops about how much you mean to me,” She shook her head again as if to rid the stream of angry self deprecating thoughts out of her mind, “I haven’t taken you anywhere because I’ve been trying to give you to time to heal, and I just assumed you’d be more comfortable doing things here, at home. Surrounded by your favorite things. I won’t make that mistake next time, I’ll check in with you more often.”

 

Misty seemed to dwell on this for a moment before replying tentatively, “That makes sense. It’s sweet that’cha still looking out for me, but I do have other favorite things, Delia. I love music and art and cafes that sell those lil donut things, ya know? It’d be nice to get out of this cooped up house sometimes. If you want,” she added as an afterthought.

 

Cordelia cradled her cheeks between both palms and nodded in agreement. “I want. I’m sorry I made you think otherwise.” 

 

Misty smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Nah, I’m just not used to someone wanting to even spend time with me, so it’s nice to hear so.”

 

Cordelia kissed her lips; softly like they might crush underneath hers, and retorted, “I will never not want to spend time with you. I want every hour of my life on Earth with you. You are worth spending all my time with.” Heart breaking and simultaneously putting itself back together at Cordelia’s words, Misty sighed happily into the crook of her arm. “I’m glad that’s settled, I felt like my heart was gonna jump out of my chest askin’ you.”

 

“I hope that in the future I won’t ever make you question my feelings for you, Mist.” She began rubbing her hands up and down Misty’s back. “Nah, it’s okay, Dee. Sometimes my mind likes to play tricks on me,” she grinned. “And I know no one else will ever want to listen to me talk about Stevie, or dance with me in the living room, or,” she paused, “go get me a bowl of pasta from the kitchen?” She pulled back and wiggled her eyebrows at Cordelia’s comical groan.

 

“I guess I can manage to do that,” she laughed, retracting herself from Misty’s embrace. “Only because I make good pasta.” She dodged Misty’s swat in her direction to pull on a robe before leaning over to press a kiss at her temple.

 

A few moments later, Cordelia returned, balancing two large bowls of pasta and two steaming hot mugs, one with black coffee, the other with hot cocoa made just the way Misty liked. Her eyes lit up and she scrambled over to help Cordelia shift down onto the bed.

 

She grasped her mug of hot cocoa and inhaled before taking a sip. Sputtering a little, she looked up at Cordelia. “Did you spike this?” Cordelia laughed, running a hand through her own hair. “Yeah, baby, just the way you like it.” Misty snorted, “That is so sexy of you.” Setting it down on the table beside her, she picked up a bowl of pasta sitting between them.

 

Handing her a fork, Cordelia began speaking; soft and light, matching the aura surrounding them in their own little version of heaven.

 

“I was thinking, after breakfast tomorrow we could stop by the art museum. And afterwards have lunch and I’ll take you to get those little donuts you love.” Misty smiled warmly at her, running a thumb along the side of Cordelia’s lips to catch a bit of sauce. “I would love absolutely nothing more.” The way she said it with such conviction made Cordelia know without a doubt it was the truth.

 

After their pasta was finished and they lay tangled in each other’s embrace again, Misty poked Cordelia in the ribs and whispered against her chest, “Delia? I’ve always wanted to take a pretty girl to the art museum and hold her hand while looking at paintings,” she sighed dreamily.

 

She reached out to trace Cordelia’s cheek before whispering, “Could you hold my hand?”

 

Cordelia held her gaze for a moment, wondering what type of saint she’d been in her past life to be able to have this in her bed and in her arms. “Yes, but I’m telling you now that I’ll never want to let it go.”

 

“I think I’ll survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> once again thank u kindly to my girls astrid (gingerthymelord) and courtney (abrosune) who edited/gave me ideas for these dumbass lesbians. you don't have to inflate my ego or anything but i do enjoy reading comments/requests/ideas, so drop any of the three here or come find me @ moonmotels on tumblr if you wanna chat, i promise i'm nice! hope you enjoyed:-)


End file.
